


Hogwarts 1898

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fic Pic, Head Boy/Prefect, Hogwarts 1898, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Happy Birthday PurpleFluffyCat!💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜You are amazing - you give such life and dimension to characters who aren't explored in canon and this Christmas you shone your brilliant spotlight on Garrick Ollivander - in one of my favorite fanfics ever:The Weighing of the WandsYou also have the rare talent of making me really sympathize and understand Albus Dumbledore on a level I never thought possible!!My favorite moment from The Weighing of the Wands.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Garrick Ollivander
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Hogwarts 1898

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFluffyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Weighing of the Wands](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554734) by purplefluffycat. 



[](https://imgur.com/qcbNvCg)  



End file.
